Till We Meet Again
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: Still in her blue stripped pajamas, Sam headed out their bedroom door, Cat following "The person probably left by now anyways. I wouldn't-" Sam stopped mid sentence when she noticed who was sitting on their couch. It was a boy, but not just any boy; it was one of her very best friends from back home. A friend she never expected to see sitting on their couch at 10:34 in the morning.


**AN: I was requested via Tumblr to write a Sam and Cat Fanfiction with Freddie in it. I have wanted to write a crossover for quite a while now so I took this opportunity to write one. I wrote this at like one in the morning when I couldn't fall asleep. I hope it's not all too bad. Enjoy!**

"Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM!" Cat shouted, poking Sam's forehead as she lay fast asleep in her bed.

Sam jolted awake with a start then groaned. "Ugh, Cat!" Sam was pissed. She grabbed the pillow below her head and covered her face with it to refrain herself from raising her voice at Cat. "I told you never to wake me before one pm! And it's-" Sam peaked out from underneath the pillow to glance at the digital clock on her bed side table. The blue luminescent light blinked 10:34am. "10:34! I'm going back to sleep!" Sam snuggled deeper into her bed, pulling the sheets over her head.

"But Sam!" Cat whined. "There's a person at the door asking for you"

"We'll tell them to go away!" Sam's muffled voice came from underneath her pile of blankets.

"I don't think the person is leaving anytime soon"

"Is it a cop?" Sam questioned.

"No" Cat respond confused.

"Then tell them they'll have to wait!"

"But Sam!" Cat whined again. Cat found Sam's hand underneath the piles of blankets and tugged on it, trying to get her out of bed. Realizing Sam was too strong for her, she came up with another idea, jumping on Sam's bed.

"Will you get off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Not until you march out of this room" Cat pointed to their bedroom door "and talk to the person at the door!"

"No!"

"Alright" Cat said in a sing-song voice. "Then I'm going to keep jumping on this bed"

"Alright, alright!" I'll go talk to whoever is at the door!" Still in her blue stripped pyjamas, Sam headed out their bedroom door, Cat following close behind. "The person probably left by now anyways. I wouldn't-" Sam stopped mid sentence when she noticed who was sitting on their couch. It was a boy, but not just any boy; it was one of her very best friends from back home. A friend she never expected to see sitting on their couch at 10:34 in the morning awaiting her.

He stood up when he noticed Sam and smiled awkwardly. "Hey Sam"

"Freddie" Sam spoke breathlessly.

Cat giggled knowingly and left the room unnoticed.

Sam nor Freddie made any movement toward each other. They were both too in shock that after all this time, they were standing just meters away from one another.

Freddie broke the silence. "I can't believe I actually found you Sam." He smiled shyly. "I missed you."

Sam tried to hold back a grin, but her lips twitched upward for a mere moment. "How'd you find me?" Sam finally said.

Freddie glanced at his feet for a second, thinking of a reasonable response. This was Sam he was talking to. If he didn't say the right thing, there was still a possibility of her kicking his ass, even if they hadn't seen each other in months.

"I sort of maybe contacted Carly in Italy and asked her for the password to your phone so I could locate the GPS on it. It took a lot of persuading, but I finally got her to agree to it." Freddie paused to stare at Sam. "I just had to see you. You left so suddenly once Carly was gone and we barely got the chance to talk on the phone. And well, now I'm here."

"You're a nub" Sam responded. At first, Freddie was offended, but then he noticed the smile on Sam's face and he laughed.

Freddie gestured to the couch. After slight hesitation, Sam sat down, Freddie beside her, their knees just barely touching. For the first time in months they were face to face, inches apart from each other.

"So how are you?" Freddie asked. "The last time we talked was when you asked me to locate the address of that user trashing your babysitting service."

"I'm doing good. I totally kicked that guy's ass," Sam said proudly.

Freddie laughed. "I wouldn't have expected anything less." Sam grinned, hiding the slight blush that appeared on her face.

"I really did miss you Sam."

Sam didn't respond. She missed him too, more than she would ever like to admit but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that; at least not yet. There were too many things left unsaid back in Seattle; too many emotions she wasn't able to express. And now, almost half a year later, Sam still felt like she wasn't ready.

When Freddie realized Sam wasn't going to respond, he continued. "Why did you leave Sam?" his face showed an expression Sam realized was hurt.

"Freddie" Sam's voice faded. "I just-I don't know" she paused to look down, a sign of guilt. "Once Carly left, I felt like I had nothing left in Seattle."

"But that's not true" Freddie cut her off. "You had Spencer and your mom. And what about me Sam?" His voice showed no sign of anger, just hurt. "You had me."

She looked him straight in the eyes for the first time in six months. "Freddie, we graduate this year. After that, you will be going to some fancy university who knows where, my mom will still be my mom, who knows what Spencer will decide to do with his life, and that just leaves me." Sam sighed. "I had to get away, start a new life here in LA before it all happened." Sam paused. "I lost one friend. I couldn't lose two more."

Sam was unconsciously pleading for Freddie to forgive her for her sudden departure. She didn't want him to be upset with her for leaving so soon. She cared about him too much to actually want to hurt him. She just didn't want to get hurt either.

"Sam, you wouldn't have lost me"

"How do you know?" Sam argued. "We used to hate each other, we only put up with each other for Carly."

"You can't possibly think that Sam. So maybe we weren't too fond of each other in the beginning but we became friends."

"You're right, I don't think that. I do think of you as my friend." Freddie smiled.

"And just because Carly left doesn't mean we would have stopped being friends. I think your forgetting" Freddie said "we did go out." There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Freddie looked Sam in the eyes and spoke. "I fell in love with you for you, Sam, not because of Carly."

Sam could feel her heart skip a beat. For the longest time after they broke up, she convinced herself that he never really loved her; that those three words he spoke to her that night in the elevator were a lie. But now, seeing the look of Freddie's face, she knew in her heart that what they once had was real. He really did love her.

Sam couldn't respond, so she just nodded. And with this small gesture, Freddie understood that Sam felt the same way.

"So have you talked to Carly lately?" Freddie asked, changing the subject.

Sam nodded. "We try to talk everyday but it's hard. She's always so busy and the time change makes it difficult." Freddie nodded, understandably. "What about you?"

"We talk" he responded. "Not often, but we do talk every once in awhile. She seems to be doing well, and she really likes it in Italy, especially because she is finally getting to spend time with her dad."

Sam smiled weakly. "I'm happy for her, I really am." She sighed. "I just wish she didn't leave. I miss her so much."

Freddie placed his hand on Sam's to comfort her. It was the first real contact they made since Seattle. "I miss her too. And I miss doing iCarly"

Sam ruffled Freddie's hair. "Our little tech nerd." They both laughed and for the first time in awhile, it felt like old times.

"What about Spencer?" Sam wondered. "How's Spencer doing?"

"At first, I don't think Spencer knew what to do with his life. He was so upset over Carly leaving. For weeks, he would just sit around not being very productive. But after awhile, with him not having to look after Carly anymore, he started putting more time towards art. He's created some pretty neat sculptures."

"And your mom?"

"Still as crazy as before."

"What about Gibby"

Freddie hesitated. "Gibby is still Gibby. There's not much to say." Sam nodded understandably.

A silence fell between the two and Freddie took the opportunity to ask Sam a question that had been in the back of his mind ever since their last phone call.

"Is there any chance of you coming back to Seattle?"

"Boy, you really did miss me," Sam joked.

"You have no idea." Freddie was dead serious.

Sam tried not to think about going back to Seattle while living with Cat. She had gotten herself into something good and she wasn't sure if she wanted to give it up just yet. "Maybe" Sam said. Freddie's stomach gave a flop of joy. "But not yet. I'm happy here in LA. Living here with Cat isn't so bad. And we're making good money."

"I understand" Freddie said.

"But I will come back one day. I promise." Freddie smiled.

"I should probably get going." Freddie stood up and Sam followed suit. "It was so good to see you again Sam." Sam nodded, not knowing what to say. There was still so much left unsaid between the two of them and so much she wanted to say. But before Sam got the chance to process a response, Freddie grabbed her forearms are pulled her into a hug. They held onto each other tightly, his arms snug around her waist and their bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

"Freddie?" Sam whispered into his neck, making the little hairs on the back of his head stand.

"yeah?"

"I missed you." He tightened his grip around her.

"I missed you too." They pulled away slightly. Brown eyes met blue. "And I will continue to miss you."

Sam smiled. "You nub." She couldn't help but throw in a witty comment.

Freddie grinned. "Blond headed demon"

They laughed and walked to the front door. Sam opened the door and Freddie stepped past her.

"We'll see each other again soon" Sam promised.

Freddie nodded. "I can't wait," he grinned.

Freddie touched Sam's arm gently for a brief second. "Bye Sam."

"I'll talk to you soon."

He nodded and stepped back. Sam smiled and shut the door.

At first, Sam didn't move, she just stood there gripping the door knob. She didn't want to say goodbye, not yet. There was so much she wanted to say. But instead she turned away from the door and started for her room.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Sam felt herself being turned around. She didn't have time to process what was going on before Freddie crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was short, but it was filled with built up emotion and longing the two both felt for one another. The thoughts in the back of Sam's mind were suddenly answered, and just like that she knew the emotions she felt for Freddie were returned and she couldn't be happier.

They pulled apart. Sam looked as shocked as Freddie felt.

"I just had to" Freddie whispered. "I just had to kiss you once before I left."

Sam was too stunned to speak.

"I'll uh-" Freddie pointed at the door "I'll go now" Freddie turned towards the front door and without another word closed the door behind him.

"Bye" Sam whispered, smiling to herself.

**A/N: I need your honest opinion, were the characters too out of character? I tried so hard to keep the characters in character, but I also wanted this to be an emotional story. I wanted Sam and Freddie to have an emotional conversation but I still wanted the characters to be believable. This is the first Fanfiction I have written that has been strictly Seddie and I am proud of it. But I would really like a second opinion so please tell me what you think. **


End file.
